


All's Fair In

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Youkai!Hakkai/Gojyo: post-battle adrenaline, First-time for Gojyo - not quite sure if he was ready for gay sex yet, biting, scratching</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In

Hakkai growled and spun about, smashing the youkai's head against the nearest tree before dropping to one knee and slicing a wide burst of chi through the approaching... well. _Army_ was as good a word as any.

In the distance, he could still hear the report of Sanzo's gun and occasional cheerful whoop from Goku, but the shots were coming faster now, heartbeat-fast, and were growing progressively distant.

He had no idea where Gojyo was.

Three more youkai broke the treeline and charged, two of them swinging swords. Hakkai pivoted, snapping the neck of the leader with a swift chop, and slamming his elbow into the face of the second, knocking him into the third, whose throat he crushed under heel. There were just too many of them, with more arriving every moment, and he could no longer hear Sanzo's gun.

It was probably a very bad idea, but that had never stopped him before. Besides, what other choice did he have?

Yang shoved his way to the front of the line, chest puffed and preening. His men had done good, separating the enemy like this and then wearing them down. The mass murderer – the party's driver, he recalled – was leaning against a tree, panting heavily and dripping with sweat. He'd be an easy kill, now, and oh, the rewards his head might bring! A promotion, certainly, Yang nodded, drawing his sword. Perhaps even a commendation. Perhaps – and Yang trembled with the thought – perhaps an _early retirement!_

The driver wiped his face with a shaky hand, then raised his head – had his ears been that long before? – and all Yang's daydreams of a wife and a little farm vanished as the grinning driver leapt on him and tore him in half.

*********************************************

He dropped what was left of the corpse and exhaled contentedly. The field was coated in blood and bodies, the heavy coppery-rotten smell intoxicating like no alcohol could ever be. The few he had left alive had fled down the hillside, scattering in their panic. His lip curled back at the thought of chasing them down, finishing the game, but there were others. Three... no, four others. From beyond that rise, _there_, was the unmistakable feel of divine and earth magics, close together with a smaller, unremarkable energy. A small part of his mind cried out at the thought of sinking sharp teeth into divine flesh, of ripping apart the small earthy one as he had all these others that lay at his feet, but before he could silence the annoying voice, his decision was made for him.

Crashing through the trees and yelling, he was part human, part youkai, and some of the blood on him was his own. Even over the battlefield stink, he smelled delicious, heat and salt and musk.

Hakkai moved.

*******************************************

Not being all that interested in being beaten with the fan after being beaten by a fucking army, Gojyo left the monkey to patch Sanzo up and headed down the hill to search for Hakkai. Sure, they were a big threat to Kou and all them, and sure, they could handle whatever Houtou castle threw at them, but this – Gojyo stepped cautiously around a puddle of innards – this was just ridiculous. His head hurt, and his arms hurt... fuck, after a full day of fighting, _everything_ hurt. He'd find Hakkai, then they'd return to the Jeep, and there'd be food – even road stew sounded delicious right about now – and he'd jump in and out of the river until he could stand himself again, and then he'd smoke the three cigarettes that _weren't_ coated in blood and guts, and then he'd fucking _sleep_. Oh god that sounded good. Hours and hours of lying still and warm, and hell, maybe he'd jerk off – once his arm didn't feel like it was gonna fall off – and even the monkey's snores wouldn't disturb him. Nope, tonight was gonna be great. All he needed was to find Hakkai, and then _nothing_ was going to ruin his plans.

He _really_ should have known better than to even _think_ something like that.

He'd killed his fair share of attackers, and the area where Sanzo and Goku had been fighting was fucking disgusting, but that was _nothing_ compared to the view in the valley below. God, there had to be a hundred men down there. It looked like those paintings he'd seen of old battlefields, where the army of the first part spent a week destroying the army of the second part, only to get wiped out by the army of the third part, and they all ended up spread in a neat even layer over the entire landscape. Maybe _more_ than a hundred of 'em, arms and legs bent at unnatural angles or missing entirely, bellies spilling guts out onto the grass, heads without bodies staring off into nothing.

Only this time, instead of a heroic general-type standing all proudly in the middle of all that death, there was a blood-soaked – but apparently unharmed, thank fuck - Hakkai.

"_Hakkai!_" Gojyo called, waving. "Shit, man, you had me worried there!" Hakkai turned, and Gojyo saw that he'd taken his limiters off. Well, that was no big surprise. Even _Hakkai_ couldn't have kicked this much ass while being held back. He stopped at the edge of the woods, not really wanting to trod through any more innards than he already had. "Shoulda known you'd be fine." Turning, he waved over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get th'hell out of here."

There was a sound, like something big falling, and before Gojyo had taken two steps, something big fell into him, knocking him to the ground hard enough that his vision blurred.

********************************************

"Don't ever run from a wild animal, if it's got four legs," Jien was saying. They watched the big cat from a safe distance, high up the hill, and Jien's big hand was warm and comforting on his shoulder. "If it's got two legs, you run like hell until they're worn out, but if it's got four and you run, they'll chase you, 'cause they'll have to." He mussed Gojyo's hair, earning himself a kick in the shins. "They'll chase you, and catch you, and _bite_ you!"

"_You_ can bite me," Gojyo yelled, and Jien laughed.

"You're not even _half_ a bite, squirt!" he teased, throwing his head back and laughing... and even though he was a jerk and an asshole, that laugh made Gojyo feel good right down to his toes. So of course he reached over and punched Jien as hard as he could, and of course then Jien squawked and grabbed him up into a headlock and noogied him until he cried uncle, but that was kinda all right, too

"_Told_ ya!" Jien grinned. "You're still little, kiddo, so until you get bigger, you listen to me. If it's got four legs..."

"If it's an animal, play dead, an' if it's a person, run like hell, I _heard_ you!" Gojyo stuck out his tongue. "I'm not stupid. And I'm not a chickenshit neither! Only chickenshits run away."

Jien held one hand over Gojyo's head, and Gojyo flinched back, expecting another noogie. But Jien just held it there, about a foot up. "You can't be a chickenshit until you're this tall, dummy. Right now you're a kid, and kids who fight grownups don't grow any taller."

"_Fine_. But when I get bigger, I'm not ever gonna run. I'm gonna wear 'em out by _poundin'_ on 'em!" Jien laughed again, and poked Gojyo in the side, and a moment later they were wrestling again.

"There's more ways to wear someone out than just running away or fighting," he said, when he'd finally got Gojyo pinned. "Sometimes you can outsmart 'em, and sometimes...?" He pinched Gojyo's cheek, smirking. "Well, I think a _cutie_ like you'll figure _that_ one out on your own."

Outraged at the accusation of _cuteness_, Gojyo kicked and flailed, determined to knock Jien down into the dirt, and sit on him, and maybe _spit_ on him, too… but Jien's grip was too tight, and was he _growling?_ Like, mad-growls? Why was he mad, what did he do?! Why...?

Oh, right. That wasn't Jien.

Gojyo shook his head to clear it, then immediately regretted it. Not only were the little lights behind his eyes now trying to get to make his stomach do a dance, but Hakkai's very sharp teeth, which had been bad enough from a distance, were now fixed tightly on the back of his neck, and the increasing volume of his growls suggested that it was only a matter of seconds before Hakkai shook his head and snapped Gojyo's neck like a dog with a rat.

This? This was very very very not good. Okay, think Gojyo. Think.

There were four things Hakkai could be distracted with right now – fighting, fleeing, fucking, or feeding – and of those four, there was exactly one that Gojyo had any chance of walking away from. And yeah, it was probably a very bad idea, but that had never stopped him before. Besides, what other choice did he have?

_Wear him out._

Right then.

Moving slowly and deliberately, Gojyo raised his head, pressing his back against Hakkai's chest as he turned as far as he could to leer at the youkai over one shoulder. The smile was a promise and a challenge, and he put every bit of that famous Sha charm into the way he tossed his hair to the side, baring his throat. The growling stopped, as Hakkai stared at Gojyo with an almost comical expression of confusion. So far so good. Gojyo held his gaze for a moment before batting his eyes once and then looking submissively down and away, rolling his hips up into Hakkai's crotch.

There. Let him be confused by _that_.

He had nothing to worry about. Hakkai _smiled_, rolling Gojyo over onto his back with one quick movement, then he raked his claws down his chest, raising thin red welts and tearing Gojyos' shirt to shreds. Watching Gojyo like a snake, Hakkai ducked his head and licked the length of one of those scratches, from hip to collarbone, and Gojyo's breath caught.

This might not be so bad after all.

Hakkai's nostrils flared, and he let his gaze travel down the length of Gojyo's chest to the growing bulge in the kappa's pants. "Hold on a minute," Gojyo smirked, catching Hakkai's hand before he could destroy the leathers the way he'd destroyed his shirt. "Lemme get that." He guided Hakkai's hand to the waistband of his own pants, giving the other man's hard-on an emphatic squeeze. "Gotta get _these_ off before I get _you_ off, right?"

He didn't actually see Hakkai move. He blinked, and he was flat on his back, his pants gone, an equally naked youkai holding his knees around his ears, and something hot and hard pressing...

...Oh god. Gojyo would be the first to admit that he knew nothing about how two guys fucked, but even _he_ was pretty certain that they needed oil or spit or _something._

He opened his mouth to protest, to offer to find something to use for lube – hell, even a blowjob might work! – but his objection turned into a stifled scream as Hakkai shoved his hips forward, burying himself deep in Gojyo's body.

It was too much, too fast, and _god_ too big! It was like being stabbed, or shot, and it _burned_... and he couldn't do this. No, he had to get away, get it _out_, take his chances with fighting, anything but this. His breath coming in sobs, and he flailed wildly, trying to break free. Hakkai growled warningly, trying to push in deeper, but Gojyo was too tight, every muscle clenched, and with a pleased snort Hakkai came, nails digging into Gojyo's biceps.

They lay still for who knew how long, watching each other and panting, then Hakkai's face split into a huge, feral smile, and Gojyo felt him hardening again, stretching him this time from the inside out. He moaned, and Hakkai purred, leaning down to lick a line of sweat from the side of his throat, then he was moving again, this time deep and slow.

Some time after it had stopped hurting – not long after it had almost started to feel _good_ \- Gojyo noticed that one of the carrion birds circling above was more dragon-shaped than bird-shaped. Jeep was keeping his distance, the smart little rat, but on his final pass overhead he dropped something that sparkled as it fell. The limiters landed in the grass just outside of arms' reach, as Jeep beelined back over the horizon and out of sight.

Well. That was helpful. Gojyo turned his head to see of there was any way he could reach, but Hakkai thrusts were speeding up, quick and hard in the way he now knew meant that he was close to the edge. He waited until Hakkai shuddered, then leaned up as he stilled and kissed him, hard, tongue darting between sharp teeth. The sound Hakkai made was pure pleasure, and he kissed back ruthlessly, one hand catching in Gojyo's hair, the other...

...The other reaching out, then pressing three hard, cool objects into Gojyo's hand. Without hesitation, Gojyo snapped first one, then a second limiter onto Hakkai's ear, but his vision greyed before he could affix the third, and his hand fell back into the grass as he passed out.

Hakkai was kneeling at his feet when he woke, dressed again in his gory clothes. Gojyo stared at him long enough for the sight to register, then glanced down at himself. _He_ was still naked, and his expression must have betrayed his confusion.

"I..." Hakkai began, knotting his hands around themselves in his lap. "I didn't think you... I wouldn't have insulted you by touching you again." The words fell out in a rush, to be replaced by a wide, shaky smile.

_Oh._ Oh. ...Oh for _fuck's_ sake.

"Gimme a hand up," he whispered, his throat raw and sore. Hakkai was beside him in an instant, extending a hand.

"You really shouldn't..." was all he had time for before Gojyo grabbed his wrist and yanked him down for a kiss. He wanted it to be a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue and 'see, I'm not so fragile' aggression, but instead it was sweet, and soft, and very tired, and not at all what he meant to say. Not at all what he meant to admit. His hand slipped from Hakkai's arm and, his energy spent, he sagged against Hakkai's chest.

"Next time," he breathed, mouth resting over the pulse point in Hakkai's neck, pointedly ignoring the way Hakkai tensed at the words. "Next time, you're buyin' me dinner first."

There was a long silence, then Hakkai raised a shaking hand to comb Gojyo's hair out of his face. "Oh, Gojyo. I--"

With a sigh, Gojyo closed his eyes and pulled Hakkai down into another kiss before either of them could say anything else stupid.


End file.
